


What happens in the Kitchen

by coockie8



Series: The Things We Keep To Ourselves [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Leo finds Markus alone in the kitchen, he decides to make use of his father's way-too-pretty Android.





	What happens in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of a series that I've been toying around with whether or not I would right it. Every single part will have Non-con elements, but it was a narrative I wanted to explore, so here it is. This part is Markus, the next part will probably be Simon, then Connor, and then we'll go from there.
> 
> :edit: Since I apparently have to do this????
> 
> **THIS CONTAINS RAPE, IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT DON'T READ. AND IF YOU READ DESPITE THE WARNINGS, AND FIND YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH IT, DON'T COMMENT.**
> 
> **THIS IS NOT A STORY CONDONING OR FETISHIZING RAPE, THIS IS ME EXPLORING A SPECIFIC NARRATIVE FOR PERSONAL REASONS. I AM SHARING THE STORY BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE MIGHT ENJOY HOW I WRITE, OR HOW I HANDLE THE NARRATIVE.**

_Hold on just a little while longer._

Markus puttered quietly around the kitchen, it was only about 7:00 AM, so Carl was still asleep. He was just getting things together, organizing and what not while he waited for a more appropriate time to wake the aging human. Between 9:00 and 10:30 was usually when he went and woke him up. He was just going through the motions of his usual routine, not really paying much attention to his surroundings, and he had a song stuck in his head that he was having trouble identifying. He vaguely registered the sound of the kitchen door opening before a hand touched his shoulder. Markus flinched slightly and turned towards his assailant

“Relax, Boy Toy,” Leo grumbled.

Markus’ LED quickly cycled back to blue and he smiled

“Hello, Leo,” He greeted “Carl isn’t awake yet, but if there’s anything else I can do for you-?”

Leo looked around the room before settling his gaze back on Markus

“Can’t you get him up?” He huffed.

Markus shook his head

“It’s too early for that, sorry. You can come back around 10:00, and he’ll be up.”

Leo crinkled his nose; sniffling slightly

“I think I’ll just wait,” He muttered.

Markus smiled again before getting back to work; continuing to let his mind wander.

 

It must have been around twenty minutes before Markus was pulled from his thoughts by an eerie feeling crawling up his spine. He turned and looked at Leo, who’d eyes immediately shot up from wherever he’d been staring

“Is… Everything alright?” Markus asked slowly; he could tell by the look in Leo’s eyes that he obviously wasn’t sober, so he had to be alert.

“He’ll be asleep ‘til like ten, right?” Leo wondered; eyes traveling over Markus as he did.

Markus nodded

“That’s what I said,” He reaffirmed.

Leo hummed and approached Markus

“So we’ve got… Time?” There was an unsettling purr in his voice that set Markus on edge.

Markus took a step back; cornering himself against the counter as Leo closed in on him

“Time for what?” He decided to play dumb.

Obviously, he knew exactly what was going on. Dilated pupils, quickened breathing, elevated heart rate, flushed skin. Tented jeans. Markus wasn’t dumb. Leo gripped the edges of the counter on either side of Markus; their lips inches apart

“I think you know what, Ken-doll,” He purred before closing the gap.

Markus tensed considerably but didn’t push back. He couldn’t. Defending himself brought the possibility of hurting Leo, and he simply _couldn’t_ do that. Fighting back also brought the possibility of Leo getting violent. His best and only option was to just let it happen. Leo’s hands gripped at Markus’ pants and he shuddered; turning his head and breaking the kiss

“Leo… This is inappropriate…” He mumbled; gasping softly when lips pressed against his neck.

“Only if anyone finds out, and no one’s gonna find out, so chill,” Leo purred; shoving Markus’ pants down.

Markus swallowed thickly before gasping when Leo’s hand wrapped around his cock. He let his head fall back as he moaned softly at the slow stroking; squeezing his eyes shut when Leo nipped at his throat

“Gotta wonder why that Kamski dude made you so fuckin’ pretty.” It was _slurred_.

Markus swallowed, shuddering when Leo licked at his Adam’s apple.

“I mean… What does my dad need a super-model of an Android for?”

Markus lowered his head and looked Leo in the eye, panting softly as he teased the head.

“You like this, huh?” Leo teased; nipping at Markus’ bottom lip before pulling away “Turn around.”

Markus took a moment to catch his breath; using that time to calculate his options.

[X] REFUSE { ** _96% CHANCE OF A VIOLENT REACTION_** }  
[O] OBEY

**[O] OBEY**

Markus swallowed thickly before turning around and tightly gripping the edge of the counter. He shivered when he felt hands on his hips and it took every fiber of his being to not push Leo away.

**78% LEVEL OF STRESS**

Markus tensed when he heard a belt clinking as it was undone, followed by the rustling of denim.

**84% LEVEL OF STRESS**

Leo put his hand on the back of Markus’ neck and pushed him down so he was bent over the counter

“Relax, this is gonna be fun.”

**91% LEVEL OF STRESS { _CRITICAL}_**

Markus squeezed his eyes shut and took deep breaths, trying to keep himself calm. He knew his LED was circling red, and he knew Leo could definitely see it. He grit his teeth when he felt Leo’s cock press against him

**99% LEVEL OF STRESS { _CRITICAL}_**

“Wait!” He whimpered.

Surprisingly, Leo did. He froze and just stood there in silence for a moment

“Did I hurt you?”

Markus took several deep breaths and shook his head

**87% LEVEL OF STRESS { _CRITICAL}_**

“No… Sorry.” Why was _he_ apologizing?

The grip on his hips tightened and Leo pushed inside. Markus clenched his jaw and whined softly in the back of his throat. It didn’t hurt, Androids can’t feel pain, but it also wasn’t exactly pleasant.  He squeezed his eyes shut again and just focused on his breathing, focused on his stress levels.

**71% LEVEL OF STRESS**

Leo started to move and Markus whimpered softly, it was dry, rough, and just downright unpleasant. He couldn’t understand how some human men derived enjoyment from it. Although, he supposed there was usually more care put into it. Prepping and lube. As well as it normally being with someone you cared about. Markus didn’t hate Leo, but he also didn’t particularly like him either.

He stopped paying attention to how long it went on, but he knew it was long after he gone flaccid. He just stared at the wall, waiting for Leo to finish, feeling vaguely like a flesh light. Nails dug into his hips, causing the skin there to flee under the pressure, followed by a sick whimper as Leo released inside him. He crinkled his nose at the feeling, and shuddered when Leo pulled out. Markus immediately straightened when he heard Leo tuck himself away, and he pulled his pants up; returning to his duties without so much as a glance in Leo’s direction

“Tell my dad I stopped by, will you?” And with that, Leo left.

Markus glanced in his direction; listening as the front door opened, then closed before letting out a soft, shaky sigh; gripping a glass to hard it shattered under the pressure. He looked down at the little cuts in his skin, then down at the glass; kneeling to clean it up, that unidentifiable song playing on repeat in his head.

_Everything will be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. The series will consist of things that each characters goes through that they refuse to talk about for one reason or another.
> 
> Please comment, comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.
> 
> :edit:
> 
> **FROM HERE FORTH, ANY AGGRESSIVE OR HATEFUL COMMENTS WILL BE REMOVED. I'M NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE OR TAKE MY STORY DOWN BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE, APPARENTLY, THINK IT'S _MY_ JOB TO MODERATE _THEIR_ CONTENT INTAKE.**


End file.
